


Deep Shadows

by Chazzaf96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kidnapping, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28047147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chazzaf96/pseuds/Chazzaf96
Summary: Instead of Rhaegar running off with Lyanna Stark after the Tourney of Harrenhal, Robert kidnaps Elia for revenge against Rhaegar.
Relationships: Arthur Dayne/Elia Martell, Elia Martell/Oberyn Martell, Elia Martell/Rhaegar Targaryen, Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Robert Baratheon/Elia Martell, Robert Baratheon/Lyanna Stark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 52
Collections: Southern Renaissance (Dorne Renaissance)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all this story has actually been up on fanfiction.net for about 5 years but I decided to continue it recently and thought I would bring it over here as well :) there has been some small changes in this version. I wanted to do a story on Elia Martell since I think she gets looked over the most when it comes to the girls of Robert's rebellion. If you have any questions please ask as this story is going to be strictly AU. Anyway enjoy the story guys and if you have time please review! :)

**Harrenhal**

** Robert **

It was a dark starry night and there was a definite chill in the air. As Robert Baratheon walked amongst the ruins of Harrenhal, he could not help but let himself think back on the days events. That damned dragon Prince had the nerve to make hungry eyes at his betrothed! What sort of game did the Prince think he was playing at?!

Lyanna was beautiful, wild and playful. Everything that Robert had ever wanted so he should not have been surprised that another man wanted her too even if he hadn’t expected the challenge to come from dragon spawn like the Targaryens.

Sighing through his gritted teeth, lost in his tormented dark thoughts, Robert stared up at the night sky. Rhaegar had a wife, Elia of Dorne they called her. Admittedly she was frail and not nearly as beautiful as Lyanna in Robert's eyes but she should have been enough for Rhaegar to not run his snakelike violet eyes over another man's woman!

Robert felt the rage come over him again and willed himself to calm down. After all it was just a wreath of pathetic roses, how could that win over a woman? Though he could remember the slight flicker of awe that came over Lyanna's face before it fell into a mask of cool courtesy. 

Surely she could not be falling for the silver Prince's ways? Rhaegar had played the harp and Robert could have sworn he saw tears running down Lyanna's pale cheeks. Tears! Actual tears! Over some stupid girlish song. Clearly Robert did not know her as well as he thought he did.

“Are you well my lord?” Robert was snapped from his thoughts by a quiet voice from his left that had a curious accent to it. Coming from the ruins was a small frail woman, with thick dark hair and incredibly dark eyes. She was wearing an orange dress that gave her skin a golden glow that made her whole face light up. 

It was the dragon Prince's wife. What was she doing out here all on her own? Robert would have expected her to have a white shadow at her side. Since the white knights of the Kingsguard were never far from the Royal household. Or if not them, at least her handmaiden the beautiful Ashara Dayne who was Elia's constant companion. 

But she was alone and looking up at him with a curious look in her dark eyes. Robert realised with a start that he dwarfed her! He was a big man anyone with eyes could see that, he stood tall at 6 ft 6 inches and he was well muscled. Elia already very petite looked much smaller next to his large frame. 

He wondered if she was hurting her neck looking up at him like that and decided to put her out of her misery with a curt “I am well, thank you Princess.” He did not even bother to kneel hoping she would just go away and leave him alone to his thoughts of smashing Rhaegar Targaryen's smug face in.  
What Robert did not count on is that despite Elia Martell looking frail, inside she was anything but and she was not going to give up so easily. “I am sorry about my Husband's actions today ..... he can be very impulsive to say the least.” 

“Spare me your false courtesies! I do not need them and I do not need to have you here vexing me with your presence.”

Deep down Robert knew it was not her fault. She had more right to be angry than him but every time he looked down on her calm face, all it put him in mind of was Rhaegar's calm facade. Elia and Rhaegar were alike in ways. They never got angry. Even today after Rhaegar dropped the blue wreath of roses into Lyanna's small lap, Elia just got up calmly and left with every person at that wretched tourney’s eyes on her. 

Elia did not look surprised at all by his harsh words, in fact there was a small smile playing about her full lips ..... was she amused? Robert felt a hot anger fill his insides. Did she find his misery amusing?! How dare she laugh in his face! She might be a princess but she was still a Dornish bitch which was made more clear by the orange dress covering her small form, when she should have been wearing red and black the colours of her Husband's house. 

Leaning down so his snarling face was eye to eye with her calm one. “I do not know what you are laughing at! Your Husband passed you over for a girl of 15! You are clearly not woman enough for him so he had to look elsewhere to get his fill.”

Robert's harsh, humiliating words had finally broken Elia's calm composure and he felt the stinging slap before he saw it. As his head snapped to the side and his cheek burned with her small red handprint he turned slowly to look down on her angry form.

Elia was breathing heavily he small chest rising and falling rapidly with each angry exhale and there was a snarl pulling her lips back from her teeth. In this moment she looked very much like her brother Oberyn Martell, the one they called the red viper and Robert felt a hint of unease run through him.

So the Princess was not as weak as she looked. That slap had surprised Robert and for a moment he stood gaping down at her like a fool. Then she spoke and this time her voice held none of the sweetness it held when she had addressed him before. Now her voice cracked like a whip and she looked angrier than he had ever seen Lyanna in her wildest rages.

“How dare you presume to speak to me in such a manner! I am your Princess and I may look frail but inside I am anything but! Remember your place, Baratheon and be forever grateful that I am kind enough to forgive such insolence.” 

Gone were her polite words and meek ways. For the first time Robert had seen the Elia of Dorne that everyone spoke of. He realised with a start before she was just playing the Targaryen wife and now this was the REAL Elia. The one before she had to marry Rhaegar and become his good wife. 

A mad plan had started to fill Robert’s head. Rhaegar had embarrassed him in front of most of the Seven Kingdoms at Harrenhal. How would the dragon spawn feel if he took away something that was dear to him? Despite his foolish actions today Robert knew Rhaegar loved Elia and if she was taken from him it would start a war. 

Other men would have dismissed this plan as pure folly , which it was. But Robert was not other men, he was never cautious and he was hungry for revenge. As he gave Elia a slow once over from her exotic face down to her dainty feet, he realised with a start that she was extremely beautiful and he felt his womanising ways come to life. 

Robert felt a hungry look take over his handsome face and smiled with satisfaction when he saw a flicker of uncertainty flicker over Elia's beautiful features. He puffed out his chest slightly and put on his most seductive voice.

“Would you care to go for a ride my fiery Princess?” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elia finds herself playing with fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the sake of this story Elia had Aegon a few months before the tourney.

**Elia**

As Elia walked slowly through the ruins of the hell hole that they called Harrenhal she couldn't help the shiver that went through her when she thought of the rumours that the place was cursed. She had only been here ten days and already she was a wreck. Rhaegar, her husband and the man she loved had finally found someone to replace her.

Elia knew what the maesters whispered when they thought she was to weak to listen after she had spent many torturous hours bringing forth her darling Aegon. "She will never have another child my Prince, it would kill her." This of course devastated Rhaegar because Gods forbid his damned prophecy didn't come into place.

_"The dragon must have three heads."_

How could she give him a third head if she could no longer have children? Rhaegar knew this and it had not surprised her today when he had passed her by for she knew it was coming … what Elia had not expected though was for him to place those flowers in the lap Lyanna Stark. The Northern girl is a child! How could her husband shame her so?

Elia could still remember the feeling of the eyes of most of the Seven Kingdoms on her as they awaited her reaction. What did they expect she would do? Scream and curse until she was blue in the face and then claw Rhaegar and the young she wolf's eyes out. It's what Oberyn would have done she thought bitterly. But Elia of Dorne was not her wild brother and she would not allow them to see her break. Unbowed, Unbent and Unbroken were her house words and she lived by them. She held her head high and walked away with a hundred eyes burning holes into her back.

She could not bear to look at Rhaegar or the Stark girl for fear that she would burst into tears. She loved Rhaegar, she had from the moment she laid eyes on him in the sept of Baelor on the day of their wedding. The first time she saw his silver hair and dark purple eyes she knew she had fallen. But Elia was no fool, she knew her husband was fond of her and not in love with her. Even a blind man could see that. In the early days she wished that Rhaegar would show more affection to her and stop treating her as if she was made of glass, but instead all she got was empty words and sad eyes.

Elia had long stopped caring, or at least she thought she did. Until Rhaegar passed her by and humiliated her in front of most of the Seven Kingdoms by choosing a child over her.

She did not now who was the most angry after the days events. Her brother Oberyn who looked like he wanted to personally rip Rhaegar limb from limb, the forever smiling Brandon Stark who was for once without his famous grin or the Storm lord, Lyanna's betrothed who had such a dark look on his face as he looked from the flowers on Lyanna's lap to Rhaegar's armoured form that Elia had to look away.

Speaking of Storm lords … Elia had just realized she was not alone on this dark night. Ahead of her was a tall man with hair as black as coal and muscles that most men would kill for. He looked upset which was unusual as she had heard that Robert Baratheon was a cheerful man though he had a temper. Gathering her courage she decided to see if he was well after all she wasn't the only one who had been shamed by this cursed day’s events.

Walking towards him she spoke out "Are you well my lord?" As he turned towards her she was stunned by how blue his eyes were. Small wonder all the maidens in the Seven Kingdoms were fantasizing about this man.

She also realized how tall he actually was. Gods he made her feel like one of the children of the forest! Her head barely reached his chest. Craning her neck she could see that he was looking behind her. Elia guessed he was wondering where the Knights of the Kingsguard was. She had to beg Arthur to let her go. Elia knew he was the only Knight of the brotherhood of the Kingsguard she would be able to convince as they had been very close as children and Elia sometimes suspected he came to Kings Landing to protect her and not King Aerys.

Arthur let her go for a walk out of pity because he knew she needed some time alone and it had been so long since she had been alone to her own thoughts. Poor Arthur forever faithful …. Elia was about to open her mouth to ask Robert if he was well again in case he was hard on hearing when he finally spoke. "I am well, thank you Princess" he spoke in a voice that sounded more like a growl and then he turned his back on her. Did he think she would give up so easily? Fool.

Stepping cautiously closer to him, she spoke again "I am sorry about my husband's actions today, he can be very ….. impulsive to say the least." Impulsive was one word for it she thought wryly.

Whirling towards her Robert snarled "Spare me your false courtesies! I do not need them and I do not need to have you here vexing me with your presence." So the rumours of this lords temper was true then … She could hear Oberyn's voice in her mind "Some people are so testy sweet sister." Elia felt a small unbidden smile come to her lips as she tried not to laugh in his face.

Unfortunately that was a mistake as the Baratheon lord clearly didn't like being laughed at and he got right in her face snarling like some mad dog "I don't know what you are laughing at! Your husband passed you over for a girl of 15! You're clearly not woman enough for him so he had to look elsewhere to get his fill!"

His harsh words stung and Elia could not even deny the truth of them to herself. But instead of walking away like she was used to doing lately she got mad! Before she even knew what she was doing she slapped the storm lord as hard as she could right across his arrogant face.

Breathing heavily from anger and fear she pulled back her lips in a snarl that her brother Oberyn would be proud of. Elia took some satisfaction in the shocked look that had come over Robert's face and the bright red handprint on his stubbled cheek.

"How dare you presume to speak to me in such a manner! I am your Princess and I may look frail but inside I am anything but. Remember your place Baratheon and be grateful that I am kind enough to forgive such insolence."

Now that he was over his shock the Storm lord looked to be in deep thought and Elia despite being furious felt a hint of unease. Robert wasn't exactly known for his intelligence. What could this young fool be planning now?

As his dark blue eyes finally settled on her she saw a dark look come over his handsome features and Elia felt for the first time uncertain. Her own lord Husband did not even look at her like that but she had seen the look from many men towards her handmaiden and good friend Ashara Dayne. It was **hunger**!

Elia tried to step backwards but backed herself into a tree while Robert walked towards her with more confidence in his tall frame than she had seen in any man. Also for the first time tonight he showed off his brilliant white smile as he got as close as he could to her without actually touching.

"Would you care to go for a ride my fiery Princess?" His voice had taken on a much deeper tone and Elia felt a shiver go through her as she realized what his intentions were. As his head moved closer to hers and his blue eyes fell on her lips Elia felt her hand close around a hard object on the ground near her feet, making a quick decision she swung her hand towards him " **WHACK**!"

As Robert’s head swung to the side, a muffled _oompth_ falling from his lip she ran as fast as she could, nearly tripping several times in here haste to get away from the monster at her back.

All Elia could think of was Rhaenys and Aegon and how she had to get back to them and Rhaegar her fool of a husband who she loved despite all the pain he caused her.

Running through the Godswood her chest heaving and her hair flying in her face, her head turning from side to side frantically at each small sound as she ran, she could hear her brother Doran's voice in her mind "You are nearly there sweet Elia just a little bit further and you will be safe!"

But before she could get any further she felt a sharp pain the back of her head and as she fell into darkness, Rhaegar, Rhaenys and Aegon's faces were the last things she thought of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well shit just got real. You think canon Robert made bad decisions? Well you ain't seen nothing yet *chuckles darkly*. Hope you all enjoyed and please any feedback would be great!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhaegar contemplating what a massive mess he's made.

**Rhaegar**

As the sun set in the west, Rhaegar Targaryen brooded silently in the solar that was chosen for him before he came to Harrenhal. The room was large and it had been styled in the black and red colours of House Targaryen.

But despite the extravagant decor, the room was too large and very cold. At first he thought that Rhaenys and Aegon would be sharing the room with him and Elia but they were being kept in a nursery downstairs where they were in the good hands of the Lady Ashara Dayne of Starfall, his wife's closest companion and handmaiden.

Now Rhaegar wasn't even sure that Elia would be sharing his bed tonight. He had waited for her for hours. He expected her to come barging in at any moment and for her to rage and demand an explanation. But she had not come and he assumed she was downstairs with their children.

The days events had left him weary. Dark hair and grey eyes filled his mind and for a moment he felt dizzy. He had not felt true desire in such a long time, the last time he remembered feeling like this was on his wedding day. When he first laid eyes on Elia, as her veil was lowered he suddenly lost all sense.

His mouth went dry and his hands shook. She was so beautiful! Her thick dark hair was curled down to her hips and she had dark eyes you could fall into. Her body though very thin made him feel like he was born to protect her. The long orange dress she wore only made her more lovely, if that was even possible. But then he caught sight of Lyanna Stark.

The girl was wild, untamed and fierce, everything his sweet Elia was not. Rhaegar had a few moons ago been told that Elia would not be able to have any more children. Despite him loving her he knew he need to find someone who could give him his third dragon.

He already had his Aegon and Rhaenys. But he needed his Visenya as well, who better to give birth to a warrior than a Stark of Winterfell? However there was one main obstacle stopping him from getting what he needed. Lyanna was betrothed to a young lord from the House Baratheon of Storms End.

When Rhaegar caught sight of him speaking to Lyanna at the tourney he was surprised by how tall and muscular the young lord was. He felt his stomach tie into knots when he saw them together as it was clear the storm lord adored her despite his winks to several ladies and serving girls walking by. Lyanna on the other hand looked cold and dismissive towards him.

As he stood watching them, Lyanna turned away from Robert and looked at him. A light blush stained her cheeks before she walked away in the opposite direction. Rhaegar knew at that moment that this girl was the mother of his Visenya.

The next day when Rhaegar placed the blue wreath in Lyanna's lap he had not expected everyone to have such a big reaction. He could still hear Oberyn Martell hissing about treacherous dragons and how he was going to take his sister home to Dorne where she belonged.

Luckily Rhaegar was not his father otherwise he would have had him punished for such words. As for Elia she would not be going anywhere without him. Rhaegar may be seriously considering taking a second wife but Elia was still his and if Oberyn thought he was taking her back to Dorne he was the biggest fool in The Seven Kingdoms.

Oberyn was not the only one to have a bad reaction. Brandon Stark looked like a hungry wolf stalking his prey when he looked in Rhaegar's direction, Eddard Stark was more silent than usual and Robert Baratheon was smashing up everything in his pavilion.

Rhaegar's good friend Ser Arthur Dayne had even given him several disappointed looks and Ser Lewyn Martell had avoided him like the plague that took King Dareon The Good.

Lyanna on the other hand looked confused but did not refuse the flowers. Happy with that Rhaegar smiled when he saw the light blush stain her pale cheeks. Remembering his sweet wife Rhaegar turned in her direction only to see her walking away with her head held high. She did not look back once …. for the first time since he got to Harrenhal, Rhaegar felt uneasy.

As he decided to stop his brooding Rhaegar got up from the uncomfortable chair in his solar and walked slowly to his harp. He would make it up to Elia with a song. She loved listening to him sing and he took no greater pleasure than watching her face when he played for her.

Surely she would understand he thought as he ran a tired hand through his long silver hair. He was trying to save them all! The prophecy must come true and it was his duty to fulfill it. Rhaegar ignored the voice in his head that the whispered "Are you sure that your desire for the Northern she wolf has nothing to do with it?"

Feeling guilty Rhaegar pushed his harp away as he remembered Lyanna crying when he played. Where was Elia? Rhaegar made a split decision to go downstairs and talk her into coming back to bed. He wanted to feel her as he tried to forget his worries, only his sweet Elia could make him forget.

A sudden hammering shocked him abruptly out of his tormented thoughts as the door to his solar flung open and banged against the wall. It was Arthur who looked very pale and shaken. As he all but ran into the room he nearly tripped over the harp Rhaegar had thrown across the floor. "My Prince it is the Princess Elia … we found this in the woods. She's gone!"

His voice broke on the last word. Arthur shoved something wet into Rhaegar's hand. Confused he looked down …. in his hand was a piece of orange silk wet with blood. Wrapped inside was a small note also stained with blood that read "Ours is the fury!". Ours is the Fury … Baratheon words!

Elia's face came into his mind. She was crying and screaming for Rhaegar to help her! Then he saw the storm lord with his cold blue eyes and handsome features smiling at him cruelly with his white teeth.

Suddenly Rhaegar barged passed Arthur lost in fury and despair that he had never known before, picked his harp up off the floor and smashed it against the wall. As the harp smashed into pieces somewhere inside him the dragon roared! He would get his Elia back if it was the last thing he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Rhaegar has just realised that his actions have severe consequences. He will have a thing for a Lyanna in this fic but Elia will be his number one. Sorry Rhaegar and Lyanna fans this story ain't for you.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur contemplates letting Elia go off on her own.

**Arthur**

Arthur hated this damned castle. He had mistrusted the place since the moment he first laid eyes on its monstrous walls. He had heard the tales of the castle, of how it was supposedly cursed and that bad things happened to the people who dwelt within the walls of Harenhal for too long. After the tourneys events he was inclined to believe them.

The King's party had only been in Harrenhal for ten days and already everything had went to the seven hells. King Aerys was acting more mad than usual which Arthur had not even thought possible and Prince Rhaegar had apparently taken leave of his wits.

 _"Oh what a time to be alive."_ The voice in Arthur's cynical head said dryly.

As he walked down the hall towards Princess Elia's chambers his armour rattling loudly in the abandoned hallway, Arthur could not help but think that it had been a mistake to let her go off on her own. At the time he had thought it had been a good idea. She was clearly grief stricken and she needed time alone to think. That and the fact Arthur could never deny his Elia anything, he had let her go.

Before she had went however Elia had given him a kiss on the cheek, a token of thanks they used to do when they were young children in the lands of Dorne. It had been so long …. Arthur shook himself out of his thoughts.

He could not think of her that way, not now not ever! Those days were long gone and Elia was now Prince Rhaegar's wife. Not only was he betraying his friend with these thoughts he was also thinking of treason!

"Remember what happened to Ser Terrence Toyne?" The voice in his head spoke again.

No Arthur did not fancy being executed, just because he could not keep it in his breeches around Elia. If Prince Rhaegar didn't kill him he was sure King Aerys would and he did not plan on being burned alive any time soon.

As he came to a stop outside the solar he last saw Elia in he took a deep breath and hammered a mailed fist on the door. After a moment of no answer he decided to enter the chambers and make sure she was well.

She was not there.

The solar was as empty as it had been a few hours ago when Arthur had last spoken with the Princess. As he looked around to make sure there was definitely no sign of life he started to panic.

Where could she be? Arthur thought to himself as he ran a frustrated hand through his hair. Elia had told him she would be back in a hour or two at the most. Now four hours had past and there was no sign of her.

Arthur's sword hand twitched towards dawn at his hip. Something was not right, Elia would have been back by now. It was not like her to run away from her problems and she was not one for wandering for long.

Rushing out of the solar he nearly ripped the door of it's hinges in his haste to find Elia. She had said she was going to the Godswood so that is where he would start his search.

Running down the dark torch lit hallway Arthur could not help but think of the worst. What if something had happened to her? He could not bear it if anything was to happen to Elia. Everything he did, everything he had ever done had been for Elia.

He would never forgive himself.

As Arthur exited the castle he thanked the Gods that he had not encountered any of his sworn brothers on his way out. The last thing he needed was his Lord Commanders questions or the suspicious look he knew would be in Ser Barristan's eyes.

Also if Ser Lewyn Martell found out that he had let his beloved niece walk outside on her own he would surely be thrown off of the nearest wall. Never mind what Oberyn would do, fuck! Oberyn!

All this time Arthur had been worrying about what his Prince would do to him that he had forgotten all about Elia's brother. The Red Viper of Dorne was young but deadly and Arthur was no coward but he knew a threat when he saw one. Prince Oberyn Martell would tear apart the world if anything happened to his sweet sister.

Arthur was a dead man.

As he walked past the ruins towards the Godswood he couldn't help but shiver. There was a slight wind that sent his snow white cloak about his shoulders and blew fair hair into his violet eyes.

"Elia" he shouted into the dark night. No answer. Just as Arthur was about to turn away and head back to castle, he caught sight of something on the ground ahead of him.

His sword hand twitched towards Dawn for the second time that night. Slowly he walked towards the object, as he got closer he started make out the colour of it. Orange. He was sure the dress Elia had been wearing had been orange.

Rushing forwards Arthur grabbed the piece of cloth off the dirty ground. When he touched it he noticed immediately that it was wet. What the …..

 **Blood**.

Arthur felt bile rise in his throat and he almost vomited. But as he managed to calm himself he noticed there was something in the piece of cloth. As he pulled out a piece of parchment he had to walk towards the nearest torch on a castle wall to get a closer look at it.

_"Ours is the fury!"_

Out of nowhere a memory from earlier this evening came to Arthur.

_After the tourney all the great lords, ladies, knights and anyone of import had evacuated to the nearest tents to drink their fill in wine and gossip about the days events._

_Arthur himself was one of these people, keeping a wary eye on the crowd as Prince Rhaegar may have retired to his chambers but Princess Elia had decided to stay and face everyone's curious eyes._

_She was never just in one place and he saw her speaking with many lords and ladies that night. Most men Arthur noticed were not drawn to Elia but to his sister Ashara which did not surprise him as he knew his sister was beautiful._

_But despite that he knew Elia was also as beautiful as his sister if not more. She just did not flaunt it as much as Ashara did._

_Arthur's eyes narrowed when he saw a handsome man with dark hair and laughing grey eyes approach the Princess and ask her to dance. He had already seen that one dance with his sister and he knew all about Brandon Stark's reputation. Well just as long as he kept his wolf paws where Arthur could see them then there would be no trouble._

_"That one is as fickle as his sister in case you had not noticed" a deep voice said behind him. Turning Arthur's face soured. Oh joy, a drunken Robert Baratheon. Why were the Gods trying to punish him so?_

_"It is not like you to insult your betrothed in such a manner Baratheon. Should you not be vexing her with your drunken presence?" Arthur retorted already tired of this conversation._

_"Ah my betrothed! The lovely Lyanna. Unfortunately for me she seems to have different tastes." The cup in Robert's massive hand broke suddenly spilling its contents over not only Robert's handsome black doublet but also Arthur's armour._

_Arthur hissed in frustration. God's be good could nothing go right in his life? The love of his life was stuck with a man who did not appreciate her and now he had an drunken lecher to deal with._

_Roaring with laughter Robert could barely speak "I am sorry! I would hate for anything to stain your pretty white cloak!"_

_Growling Arthur said through clenched teeth "Do you not have some poor girl somewhere to bother?" As Robert regained control of himself and stopped his cackling he looked past Arthur towards the dance floor._

_A hungry look came over the young lords face and his eyes darkened. Arthur turned to see what the fool was looking at and his own eyes nearly popped out of his head._

_Elia was whirling around the dance floor with Brandon Stark and every eye in the pavilion was on her. Princess Elia by herself was a beautiful sight but Elia dancing ….. there was no word to describe it. Arthur felt a tightening in his breeches and cursed. This was the last thing he needed._

_Turning back to Robert he assessed the storm lord. Robert's eyes had never left Elia and his mouth was half open. Arthur narrowed his eyes and coolly said "It seems like your betrothed is not the only one with other …. tastes."_

_That wiped the stupid look off the oafs face. Robert looked down at Arthur like he would at a bug he was about to crush and said in a low voice "It's true I've always had a taste for Dornish ….. wine. I think I'll have a drink in the near future. Thank you Ser Arthur for reminding me of my tastes."_

_With one long last dark look at Elia the Storm Lord swaggered off in the opposite direction. Arthur had never wanted to kill a man as much as he did in that moment. Hopefully the fool would have the sense to stay out of his and Elia's way._

Coming back from his memory Arthur finally understood. That oaf had took Elia for revenge against Rhaegar and gods only knew what the storm lords intentions were. His Prince was going to kill Arthur when he found out that he was supposed to be guarding Elia tonight. But despite his fears Arthur knew he had to go to Rhaegar at once! If he left it any longer they might never see his beloved Elia again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Arthur, he always has good intentions but things always go wrong. Seriously though his POV is my favourite to write. Hope I done him justice!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elia has three dreams, whether any of them are prophetic remains to be seen.

**Elia**

_The sun was shining bright in the sky and children were splashing through the pools and fountains in the water gardens, shrieking loudly with joyful laughter. Watching them were three siblings, all dark of hair and eye with olive skin._

_"Must you marry this Prince sweet sister?" drawled the youngest sibling, the one they called the viper. "I hear he's terribly dull."_

_The sister turned towards her younger brother fixing him with a stern gaze that would have even the stranger himself running for the hills. "Must you argue with me about this again Oberyn? I cannot refuse to marry the Prince it would be foolish! Not to mention the fact that mother would kill me and then you when she finds out that you were responsible."_

_The older brother who was more quiet and cautious than his younger siblings remarked playfully "She is right Oberyn. It would be extremely foolish to reject the King's offer. I hear he likes to burn people!"_

_Elia shivered "Do not say that Doran! I am going to have to live in the same castle as that horrible man."_

_Doran's face twisted in disgust “People are starting to talk young brother. The common folk are saying you want Elia's hand in marriage, they seem to think that is why you wont let any man near her."_

_Oberyn who looked horrified spat out "That is not the reason and you know it! Elia is too good for all of those lords that mother parades in here. They are not fit to lick her boots never mind marry her!"_

_Elia butted in before things could get any more heated which was always the case when Oberyn was around._

_“The fact is I could not refuse even if I wanted to. This is my duty now and I must accept it."_

_Oberyn for once looked defeated "The real question is do you want to? If you do not say the word and we will run away! I know ways to get out of here without being spotted."_

_Elia looked like she was thinking hard on the matter for a moment and then sighed sadly and cupped Oberyn's face in her hand "Oberyn, my sweet young brother. In another life we would run away and I would be able to marry who I choose. But this is not another life and I have a Prince to meet."_

_Kissing her brother lightly on the brow Elia stood and kissed Doran on the cheek as well before taking her leave._

_Looking upon his younger brother who's face had taken on a rare devastated look Doran said softly "She will be fine Oberyn. Uncle Lewyn will be with her and I hear our good friend Ser Arthur has joined the Kingsguard. Nothing will happen to her when they are around."_

_Oberyn fixed a dark stare on his older brother and stood knocking the table in front of them sideways "Keep telling yourself that Doran. Who knows maybe it will actually come true. The fact is I do not trust that Prince and I REALLY do not trust his madman of a father!"_

_Doran began "Oberyn please -"_

_“How can you promise me she will be safe when she will be surrounded by liars and manipulative snakes! She is MY sister and I will destroy anyone and anything that causes her harm." Snarling the young viper stalked away._

_For the first time in his life Doran Martell felt weary. Something was coming ….. he could feel it._

* * *

_A young lord, black of hair and blue of eye lay in bed with a woman of dark features and olive skin. Staring down at the beauty lying on his chest transfixed he spoke the words he had been dying to say all day_

_"You know you can never leave me now. You are mine!"_

_The princess looked up at the young lord through sleepy eyes and laughed gently "If you think I belong to anyone you are severely mistaken. We may have spent the night together Robert but remember I have spent many more nights with my Husband and according to you I do not even belong to him."_

_Robert's handsome face darkened slightly before he turned flipping Elia over so she landed on her back with a squeal. "Did your dragon spawn of a Husband know how to make you wet like me?" as he spoke his hand drifted lower to cup her mound._

_Elia's breath hitched "Robert please .." "What do you want my fiery princess? All you need is to say the words and I am at your service." Robert flashed his brilliant smile down at Elia._

_Elia sighed impatiently and half snarled half moaned "Gods be good just fuck me Robert! Enough of the games!"_

_Laughing heartily as Elia grabbed a fistful of his dark thick hair and pulled his head down to her lips he entered her with one quick thrust._

_"I told you a long time ago that I would take you for a ride my fiery princess." he whispered huskily against her lips. "Now show me how you women do it in Dorne."_

_Elia smiled a feral smile and flipped Robert over so now she was on top "You have a lot to learn my lord."_

_As she began to ride him, his large hands holding onto her hips Robert could have sworn he saw stars._

* * *

_A silver haired man with purple eyes played the harp for a young girl dark of hair and grey of eyes._

_"Do you miss your wife?" Lyanna asked staring transfixed at Rhaegar's hands as they moved methodically over the strings of the harp._

_Rhaegar looked at her startled. Putting the harp aside he spoke in a quiet voice that sounded as though he was in pain "I miss her more than anything in this world. That is why I am still searching for her …. I could never give up on her."_

_Lyanna looked as though she were in pain for a moment as well "I know I am not her. At first I tried to replace her in your heart but now I know that was pure folly. I do love you Rhaegar …. but I know that you do not love me." Her voice broke on the last word._

_Rhaegar hushed her and put his hand on her stomach which was already showing signs of pregnancy "One day when we find Elia you will be my second Queen. Even though you are right … I do not love you. I wanted to I really did but you are not her. Do you understand?"_

_Lyanna wiped her eyes and pulled away "I understand my Prince. Has there been any sign of Robert? Surely someone must have seen him?”_

_Rhaegar's fists clenched and for a moment Lyanna was afraid she had said something wrong until his hands relaxed though she could still see a fire roaring behind his eyes when he looked at her._

_"There has been reports of sightings of a man and woman who fit Robert and Elia's descriptions in the Stormlands. The only thing is every person who has came across them has said they are man and wife and that they share a room." Rhaegar ran a frustrated hand through his hair and stood up suddenly startling Lyanna._

_Pacing the room he whirled towards her and snarled "They say the moans that come from the rooms can be heard outside of the fucking taverns!" Lyanna's mouth fell open as she had never heard Rhaegar curse before and stuttered "I do not understand-" "In other words they are fucking on a daily basis and you have no idea how that makes me feel!" Rhaegar roared all of the rage he had kept inside of him for months finally pouring out._

_Lyanna just stood there speechless. This was a whole other Rhaegar she had never seen before. As she watched him go over to the cabinet next to his window and pour himself a drink she felt some of the steel come into her voice as she spoke her thoughts to him._

_"You know Rhaegar once Elia finds out that you got another woman pregnant, no wait another GIRL pregnant she most likely will not feel so good either. You should start thinking about how everyone else feels instead of feeling sorry for yourself all the time." Lyanna spat and then straightened her back and stormed out of the room._

_Leaving Rhaegar alone to his tormented thoughts of how he was going to enjoy killing Robert Baratheon._

* * *

Waking up with a start Elia panted heavily. Forgetting her dreams she stared around at her surroundings. It was a small room with one bed, one cabinet and a basin. There was no windows in sight and it smelled slightly of damp.

Wincing she lifted a shaky hand to her head. Her head was pounding! She needed milk of the poppy. As she was about to shout the maester, she remembered everything! Rhaegar, the tourney and Robert the fool! Once she got her hands on the giant oaf he was going to rue the day he was born.

Suddenly the door opened and Elia quickly covered herself with the thin coverlets. Swaggering in, looking like the cat who got the cream Robert smiled broadly and exclaimed "Ah my Princess is finally awake! I missed those beautiful eyes of yours." he winked at her.

Elia narrowed her eyes at him and even though she was terrified she spoke loudly "Go to hell Robert! Where in the sevens hells am I?" She snarled.

Robert lost the smile and his face darkened considerably. Lowering himself down to her level he moved his face close to hers and huskily said "That is for me to know and you to find out. You and I are going to have such fun Elia!"

Smiling his shark like smile one last time he pecked her quickly on the lips much to Elia's disgust and then stood up and swaggered back out the way he came in, slamming the door behind him.

Something finally snapped in Elia and she screamed so loud they must have heard her all the way across the narrow sea _._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Robert may be laughing but Elia is no kitten and he is soon going to find out he has bitten off more than he can chew when it comes to her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oberyn confronts Rhaegar.

**Oberyn**

"Where is my sister Rhaegar?!" Oberyn snarled as he stormed into the Prince's chambers.

As Rhaegar looked up from a tattered map he was analysing in surprise, Oberyn stalked towards the Prince slowly.

"I come back from a great feast and an even better fuck to find one of your Father's slimy Kingsguard in my chambers. Ser Oswell is it?"

Not giving Rhaegar a chance to answer Oberyn went on, his voice hissing as he got even more angry. "According to him my sister was taken in the night by that fool Robert Baratheon. Explain yourself?!"

As the dragon prince looked back at him with his sad purple eyes Oberyn got even more angry! He knew this sad fool was no good for his sweet sister from the beginning. But no one would listen!

Mother was ecstatic that Elia had gotten such a good match and Doran was convinced that Elia would be in safe hands with Uncle Lewyn and Ser Arthur in the Kingsguard. Oberyn was the only one who had objected to the match and because he had already spoken up against every man that wanted Elia's hand no one took his objections seriously.

"Please sit, Prince Oberyn? This is a conversation that is best had when we are both comfortable." Rhaegar gestured to a plush seat across the table from him.

"No thank you, my Prince." Oberyn spat "I would sooner stand. The stench of your unfaithfulness is unbearable even from this distance."

Rhaegar sighed heavily "Prince Oberyn, I want to find your sister as much as you do-"

Before Rhaegar could blink Oberyn was in his face "Spare me your lies! This must be awfully convenient for you? Elia gone now that you have that little wolf bitch at your side! I warned Elia about you. I warned her!"

Rhaegar just looked calmly back at him. "Are you finished with your tantrums Prince Oberyn? After all we are both men grown. If we want to get your sister back we are going to have to work together! Robert Baratheon may be young but he is dangerous."

As Oberyn looked down his nose at Rhaegar's wide purple eyes, he snorted in derision "You don't have to tell me that Prince Rhaegar. I know a dangerous fool when I see one." He looked pointedly at Rhaegar with that last statement.

Unexpectedly Rhaegar fumbled with his map "I have been studying this all night. I have been trying to guess where Robert would have taken her. To the North, the Stormlands, Dorne?! Everywhere I look I just get more questions than answers."

While Rhaegar pushed his map away tiredly Oberyn asked the question he came here to ask.  
"When will we begin our search?"

Rhaegar looked up in horror "Our search?!"

For the first time since he heard of his sister's disappearance Oberyn smiled his famous snake like grin

"Yes my silver Prince. Did you not hear the news? Me, Ser Arthur and my uncle Ser Lewyn will be joining you along with the Stark brothers Brandon and Eddard. I sincerely hope you are used to testosterone."

As Oberyn strutted away he could feel Rhaegar's horrified gaze burning into his back.

* * *

There was not a star in the sky that night when Oberyn made it back to his chambers. He had spent the day making plans about the search with his Uncle and Ser Arthur.

He had conveniently left the wolf brothers out of their planning as he hated that they were coming. They weren't there for Elia, only for their precious Robert. Seven forbid that Eddard lose his partner in crime.

As he sat down tiredly on the plush bed in his chambers he thought back to a conversation he had with Elia on her wedding day.

_"Oberyn what are you doing here?" Elia asked furiously as he pulled her from her chambers._

_The wedding was in an hour and Oberyn had been giving strict instructions from his Mother to stay away from his Sister until after she had said her vows. Fortunately though Oberyn had never followed rules._

_“First I have to say you look so breath-taking my sweet Sister that if I was not your Brother I would faint right here on the spot!" he said dramatically._

_Elia slapped his arm playfully her light orange gown shimmering as she did so. "Seriously Oberyn, Mother will kill you if she sees you here. Is there something wrong?"_

_That was typical Elia! She always worried. It was a famous trait of hers._

_"There is nothing wrong except this cursed wedding. Elia please before it is too late you must listen to me!" Oberyn cried desperately clutching her ringed fingers in his._

_"Oberyn not this again-" Elia began before he cut her off._

_"If you marry him we will never see each other. You will be stuck in a strange city with an even stranger family. His Father burns people Elia! What if something happens to you and I am not here to protect you?" Unbidden tears came running from his dark eyes._

_When she saw his tears Elia's face went from frustrated to heartbroken in a second. She cupped his cheek in one of her hands and said "I wish I could say no to this wedding. Do you think I want to live in a city that stinks of shit? Share a bed with a man I barely know? If I could stay with you, Mother and Doran I would in a heartbeat. But I cannot! I must do my duty."_

_As Oberyn felt his heart break all over again Elia brushed his wavy dark hair away from his eyes and wiped away his tears. "Now sweet brother go and enjoy the wedding. I know I will not."_

_She walked back into her chambers with her orange dress trailing behind her._

_Oberyn felt for the first time in his life like he had lost his sister._

_He made a split decision to drink as much as he possibly could tonight. Seven knew he needed it!_

Coming back from his memory with a start, Oberyn picked up a piece of paper on his bedside table.

It was a drawing of Elia from a few years back. One day she was sitting beside the pools in the water gardens with a light breeze blowing through her long dark hair, smiling at the children playing.

Oberyn had been quietly watching her and because she looked so content and beautiful, he decided to draw her.

He had kept the drawing ever since. As he looked down at his work of art and stared wonderingly at the beauty that was Elia a sudden thought struck him.

He might never see Elia again.

After that thought Oberyn cried himself to sleep clutching the drawing of his sister. When the morning came he made a vow to himself that he would bring his sister back and kill anyone who stood in his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As one of my reviewers kindly pointed out to me on fanfiction.net, these guys would not know what testosterone is due to having no concept of hormones in these times but I am keeping the line in any way cause it's so witty and exactly something Oberyn woild say so please forgive me for keeping it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert makes a friend .... sort of.

**Robert**

"So may I ask who that beautiful woman upstairs is? She seems out of place."

Robert turned to the elderly man he had been drinking with for the past few hours. When he came downstairs after his exchange of words with Elia he felt like he needed a drink a long one at that.

The elderly man was the only living thing apart from the tavern owner in this wretched inn. So you could say Robert had made a new friend.

Robert had taken an unconscious Elia to the nearest inn. He knew it was an unwise decision as by now the news of Elia's disappearance should have spread. But he was tired, the stress of kidnapping someone as important as Elia and a night of hard riding finally catching up on him. Robert supposed he could make one more foolish decision before the day was done.

"She is none of your concern." Robert said as he took a long hard swallow before smashing his tankard down on the table with a loud bang. "Only mine."

"Easy!" The elderly man stuttered "I was only trying to make conversation …. I am sure a young strapping lad such as yourself can understand that?"

Coolly Robert eyed the old man. Many people in the Seven Kingdoms thought he was stupid but Robert had always been more observant than people gave him credit for. He noticed how the old man had been asking many questions since he had started conversing with him and that the man seemed nervous, too nervous.

"What did you say your name was? Oh wait you never gave it did you?" Robert shot at the man, now suspicious.

The man nervously licked his lips, his eyes darting frantically away from Robert's intense gaze "It's Tom, may I ask yours?"

Robert looked Tom over for a long minute. Tom was small with a slightly hunched back and ragged clothes. What little hair he had left had turned grey and his eyes were a curious mix between green and blue. Robert decided that if the push came to the shove he could easily kill this man.

"Well Tom, I am sure you can understand if a young strapping lad would rather keep his name to himself on the road.” Robert beamed his pearly whites at the man feeling smug when he saw the old man's teeth grind in annoyance.

"Oh and I suppose you would not think that an old man should keep his name to himself?" Tom spat through gritted teeth.

"No not really" Robert smiled, shrugging playfully. "I should think your little cane would protect you."

"Why you …." Tom stood up making a comical sight with his hunched over appearance fumbling with his gnarled cane. "I will show you what this cane can do-"

"Now, now gentlemen. There's no need for violence." An accented voice that rang like bells came from the stairway.

Turning towards the sound Robert felt all his anger and lust come back to him. There she stood, Elia with her thick black hair hanging down to her hips which were covered in the orange silk she always wore.

Arching a thin dark eyebrow at the scene before her she slowly walked towards them, her steps graceful and her eyes taking in everything. "Decided to join us, have you?" Robert asked trying to make his voice sound indifferent as he leaned back in his creaky chair.

He had heard that women preferred men that were hard to get. Probably another lie Brandon had told but he thought he would put it to the test with Elia.

"More like I heard banging and decided to come down see if you were killed. I see that what I had hoped for has not come true." Elia said sadly her dark eyes the only part of her showing the malice she truly felt towards him.

Robert scowled, glowering at her serene face. "You would do best to keep your thoughts to yourself Princess. There is only so much of your whining I can take."

"My whining why you-" Elia was cut off.

"Princess, did I hear you say?" Tom had finally decided to put down his pathetic cane and was now crouching at Elia's feet.

"My most sincere apologies for the scene you came across a few moments ago. Your young companion can be very …. well vexing to put it lightly."

As Robert's large hand tightened around the arm of his chair, Elia laughed, her beautiful dark eyes alight with amusement "You do not have to tell me that kind man, I share the sentiment. Now please stand up I am not royalty."

As Tom stood up and looked between Robert's furious face and Elia's kind one he stuttered "Not royalty? But I thought you just said Princess-"

Robert barked out a harsh laugh "I meant she is my Princess. No one else’s."

Robert stood up and walked past Tom's stunned figure towards Elia who was looking up at him defiantly. As he came up behind her he rested his hand on one of her jewelled ones, his mouth coming close to her ear, breathing in the scent of her hair that smelled like peaches and chuckled lowly when she flinched at him being so close to her.

"Get away from me!" She quietly snarled through tight lips trying not to make a scene in front of Tom who suddenly looked like he did not want to be here any longer.

"No!" Robert snarled back his hand tightening around hers while his other one came up to grab her hip.

"As nice as it was talking to you Princess or whoever you may be, I must be going." Tom said hurriedly as he grabbed his cane and walked as fast as he could out of the inn.

Elia who was too concerned with Robert to have even noticed Tom leaving snatched her hand away and turned on him "Do not ever touch me! The only person who is allowed to do that is my Lord Husband. Not an oaf such as yourself!"

Robert who's blue eyes had gone incredibly dark walked as close as he could to Elia without actually touching her, dipped his head down low until he was at eye level with her and growled "Your Husband? Oh you mean the man who has a fondness for young girls and other men's women?"

As he watched tears spring into her eyes he only felt a small bit of satisfaction before she snarled "As opposed to your betrothed? The girl who blushed when another woman's man gave her pretty flowers. But I guess I cannot blame the young fool after all she would do anything to get away from you! That I can understand."

Then she was whirling away her orange silks following behind her as she ran up the stairs to the room Robert had gotten for her.

As he watched her go Robert tried to stay calm but every time he took a deep breath all he could see was Rhaegar and Lyanna together and after that came thoughts of Elia and Rhaegar together. Both thoughts made his blood boil and before he even knew what he was doing he was throwing the tankard of ale at the stairway which Elia had long gone up.

Breathing heavily he looked towards the frightened tavern owner who looked like he was about to pass out.

As Robert walked towards him the man backed away slowly as if some sort of animal was coming towards him.

Stopping just before the man, Robert flashed a pearly white smile and threw down a silver stag on the table top. "How much for another drink? Also may I ask if you know of any brothels nearby?"

As the man nodded slowly looking relieved that he was not about to be punched by Robert's giant fist, Robert laughed darkly "Good. If you had said otherwise I would have gotten angry and believe me old man you would hate to see me angry".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elia is not going to bend to Robert's will so easily she still has a lot of fight in her yet!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhaegar discusses search plans and thinks back on an unpleasant encounter with his father.

**Rhaegar**

"We should go South, head to Storms End that is where Robert would have taken her I bet my sword on it."

"Which sword is that wolf boy? The one you fight your battles with or the one between your legs?" Oberyn shot Brandon a lascivious smile.

"You would love to see what is between my legs wouldn't you?!" Brandon snarled back.

"I disagree Robert though foolish would never take Princess Elia to Storms End he knows that would be one of the first places we would go." Ned gave his brother an apologetic look.

"Well where then? We know he would not go to Storms End because it is too obvious. He would not go to Dorne because he knows it's too dangerous. I highly doubt he would go near Winterfell either. What about the Eyrie? You and Robert were raised there were you not? Ser Arthur asked Ned.

"Yes we were raised there but considering how hard it is to get to the Eyrie without a guard I highly doubt it. The Mountain Clans would be on him within seconds."

“Well we need to figure out where to start! We are wasting enough time as it is. My sweet sister could be dead by now or have you fools forgotten that little fact? I assure you I have not!" Oberyn snarled.

Rhaegar sighed. Surrounded by glowering faces he sat behind an oaken table in his chambers with a large map of Westeros covering it. This had been going on for the last few days. Brandon and Arthur making useless suggestions, Eddard shooting them all down and Oberyn getting more and more restless by the minute.

Rhaegar himself had no idea where to look himself. It has been a week since Elia had disappeared and so far there had been no sightings of her or Robert. Rhaegar found this hard to believe. How many 6ft 6 men were there hanging around? And how many exotic looking woman? Not many.

When Rhaegar went to his father with the news of Elia's disappearance at that cursed Baratheon's hand in it he did not exactly help much. The memory of their encounter still made Rhaegar wince.

_"Rhaegar what brings you to my chambers this time?" Aerys snarled down at him from his self made throne in his chambers. It was an ugly thing made of wood and it looked like it was barely holding itself together._

_"Father I bring awful news, it's Elia she…" Rhaegar felt his throat nearly close up and his eyes burned with tears "She has been taken in the night. By Robert Baratheon, please father you have to help me bring her back."_

_He walked over to his father and handed him the bloodstained note that Robert had left behind. Wincing at the sight of his father's abnormally large nails, he took a step back. Gods be good you'd think he'd be used to the sight of the deranged man by now._

_Aerys squinted at the note with purple eyes that swam with madness. "Ours is the Fury? That Baratheon lot are not exactly what we would call intelligent now are they? Well my son it looks like the young lord has done you a favour."_

_“A favour!" Rhaegar spat! "Please father I need to call the banners so we can start to look for Elia. Can you nor see? He has taken the crown princess this is treason!"_

_"I see no treason. All I can see is that my son is now rid of the Dornish bitch that made a mockery of this family." Aerys said calmly._

_Rhaegar stuttered "How can you say this father she is my wife! You were the one who set up our marriage along with Elia's mother I do not understand-"_

_"Of course you do not understand! You have always been a fool Rhaegar." Aerys spat! "Hiding behind your books and songs you can never really see! The bitch cannot have children any more yet you still cling to her."_

_Rhaegar was dumbfounded. "But father it is treason! Surely you can see that?"_

_Suddenly Aerys let out a mad cackle that made Rhaegar nearly jump out of his skin._

_"What do you know of treason my son? You should be happy! You now have the wolf girl to yourself. Your Dornish bitch is gone and so is that young fool that your maid was betrothed to. Now leave! All this talk of treason is vexing me."_

_Rhaegar could only turn and walk out of his father's chambers. He knew it was no use if he pushed him his father would only turn abusive either towards him or his mother and that was the last thing Rhaegar wanted. His mother had been through enough as it is._

Rhaegar was brought out of his memory by Oberyn slamming down his knife on the map in front of him.

Startled he sat up and was about to reprimand Oberyn when he noticed where the knife had landed on.

"Riverrun?"

“Our dear Ned here seems to think that Robert might be on his way to an old friend of his." Oberyn said sardonically.

Rhaegar looked over at Eddard who was standing alone at the door. His long face solemn and his arms across his chest he looked as weary as Rhaegar felt.

"Which friend is this, Lord Eddard?"

“A young woman that Robert carried a torch for before he met Lyanna. Her name is Lyarra Bracken. They are fast friends and I am sure Robert would be foolish enough to believe that if he brought Elia to her that she would give them shelter." Eddard spoke quietly.

“Would she?" Arthur spoke up from his post behind Rhaegar.

It was Brandon who spoke up this time "Put it this way Ser Arthur. If any man brought a current flame to an old one's home do you think they would give them shelter? I'm pretty sure she would rather scratch Princess Elia's eyes out."

"If she scratched Elia's eyes out then she would soon find herself with no hands!" Oberyn snarled at the same time that Rhaegar retorted hotly "Elia is not a flame of Roberts!"

Brandon lounged back in his chair grinning his wolfish grin for all to see "Whatever you say my Princes. So when do we go on our hunt?"

“At dawn" Rhaegar said with finality. Running a soft hand through his long silver hair he started to write a letter to his mother and it suddenly struck him that this might be the last contact that he would have with her for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah Aerys is a real piece of work and he is not going to waste crown resources on a search for Elia. So Rhaegar has his work cut out for him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert schemes while Elia is more than tired of his shit.

**Robert & Elia**

"Was I good m'lord? Did I please you?"

Robert turned and looked at the whore he had bedded last night. Sitting up with her breasts bared, staring at him with adoration in her big dark eyes he realized with a start she was a strange mix of Lyanna and Elia. She had Elia's dark eyes and Lyanna's pale skin and both of their dark hair. Lyanna's was thick and wild whether Elia's was also thick but she tamed it well.

Swaggering back over to the whore naked as the day he was born he brought them both a cup of wine from the table across the room to where she was currently situated.

“You did well enough beautiful. You have a sweet face and an even sweeter mouth and let's not forget these Gods given beauties." He said as he reached over and rolled a pink nipple between his fingers.

Giggling the whore reached down and stroked his manhood "Do you want me to please you again m'lord? You're so big and I want to show you my appreciation for last night. No man has pleased me as much as you have."

Robert dragged his dark stormy eyes slowly from her eyes to her mouth, biting his lip he considered for a moment. "Well there is one thing you can do for me." He said as he brought his hand up to cup her cheek all the while staring deeply into her eyes.

The whore looked as though she was caught in a trap, the trap being his gorgeous eyes. Most women fell for it to Robert's delight.

"Yes m'lord I'll do anything" she said breath hitching in anticipation.

“Good. I need you to do me a little favour." Robert said smiling his wicked white smile.

* * *

“Mmmm yes, harder please, right there, HARDER."

Elia's eyes snapped open unwillingly. She was dreaming of her childhood days back in Dorne with her brothers Doran and Oberyn. Oh what a sweet time in her life that had been. But as like everything even dreams turn to dust.

"Don't stop, please don't ever stop." A high voice was screaming. What in the seven hells is going on? Elia sat up and felt the chill from the open window embrace her naked shoulders. She was wearing a shift that only covered her from her breast until just above her knees.

Standing up she grabbed the nearest candle holder her only weapon in this foul inn. Robert had left her alone last night after they had argued and even though she despised the man she soon found herself afraid and lonely without his company.

The inn had soon filled up afterwards, she had heard several men's voices coming from downstairs. She debated with herself as to whether she should go down and show her real self Elia, Princess of Dorne and soon to be Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. But then she remembered that it had only been a day since she had went missing and word most likely would not have spread very far about her disappearance yet.

Besides the men downstairs sounded like a rowdy lot and she did not fancy her chances with them. They might be rapers or they might try and sell her to some brothel for coin. Best stay out of sight.

But the loud moaning had her curious. She knew it was most likely some whore one of the men downstairs had brought with him but it sounded so near and as far as she knew Robert had paid the tavern owner to give them rooms far away from any rooms that might be occupied by people.

Creeping out the door with her candle holder in hand she slowly felt her way through the darkness following the loud moaning to a room two doors away with a light shining out of it. When she slowly peeked through the crack in the open doorway she had to shove her hand up to cover her mouth before she gasped.

Though with the noise the culprits were making they likely would not hear her anyway. Instead of using the small bed in the centre of the room the couple in question had decided to use an old armchair next to the window.

First thing she caught sight of was the naked back of a woman as she bounced up and down on the man her hands gripping the back of the chair, moaning loudly.

Underneath the woman Elia could see strong muscled legs covered in dark hair and one big hand was placed on her moving backside slapping it every so often. His other hand was tangled in her thick dark hair as he thrusted up into her with fervour. Elia had not caught the face of the man but she had seen enough.

Turning away feeling a little guilty for catching a couple in the throes of passion, a low smouldering voice stopped her, frozen in her tracks. “Elia my fiery Princess, will you come and join us?" Whirling round to face the couple feeling her face burning up with not just embarrassment but anger as well.

"Robert!" She snarled in disgust.

Smirking back at her as he slowed his thrusts with the girl but still not completely stopping their love making he spoke to Elia as if she were a child "Come beautiful don't sound so testy can't you see you would have so much fun? I assure you my whore is!"

For emphasis to Elia's disgust he coupled his thrusts with a couple more slaps to the girls rear which made her squeal with delight.

Feeling humiliated and red in the face even though she was not the one caught doing such a shameful display Elia snarled through her teeth at him "Get rid of your whore Robert, NOW!"

Shoving the whore off him onto the floor Robert stood in all his naked glory, reaching for the girls flimsy garments he flung them at where she lay on the floor with a few silver pieces that he had picked up from the table next to the chair. "Go girl. You have fulfilled your purpose here today."

Picking up her garments and the silver the whore walked out covering her breasts with them silver clutched tight in her fingers and head lowered as she scuttled past Elia.

When the girl had left Elia struggled to keep her eyes above Robert's neck as he approached her but it was hard! He may be a disgusting excuse of a man but he was so easy on the eyes. The differences between Rhaegar and Robert was that even though women everywhere loved the look of them both Rhaegar was beautiful and Robert was handsome.

Stopping right before her as she struggled to slow her heart which seemed like it was beating three times as fast as it normally did, Robert looked Elia up and down with his stormy blue eyes. “Did you like my little show Princess? You wouldn't happen to want to be in that whore's place now would you?" He said smiling cruelly at her clear discomfort.

Gripping the candle holder in her hand tightly she pursed her lips in discontent refusing to take the bait "What was this shameful display Robert? Is there not brothels for you to have such indecent couplings?"

Laughing suddenly he grabbed Elia by the waist making her drop the candle holder and shoved her onto the nearest table. Squealing Elia tried to shove him off her but he was too strong and put his body in between her legs all the while keeping a firm grip on her waist and staring down into her eyes.

“Princess I already fucked that whore in a brothel last night more times than I cared to count. I brought her here to show you exactly what you were missing."

He growled darkly. Elia could not handle this. Robert's moods were ever changing and fearsome and he had a hunger inside him that threatened to swallow her whole.

"Oh so you thought that me seeing you fucking that whore would make me jealous? I always knew you were stupid Robert but this really is getting beyond ridiculous."

Grabbing her hair with one hand bring his other one up to cup her small breast as Elia nearly died with fear Robert smiled in satisfaction. Bowing his head until he was eye level with her he finally caught her captive with his storm blue eyes that so many other women had fallen victim to in the past.

“Sweet, sweet Elia my fiery princess what am I going to do with you? I can see it in your eyes now you want me as a woman wants and man. Sure you may despise my character but even now my face and body lure you in." Chuckling darkly he rolled his hips up into her as she brought forth a frightened gasp.

But Elia was ever defiant and she would always remember her House's words "Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken." Such strong words. She must be remain as strong as them and Robert "Princess kidnapper and whore lover" Baratheon would not see her quake in fear.

Refusing to stare away from his eyes afraid that he would take that as weakness Elia spoke her next words through gritted teeth hoping they would have the desired effect of riling him up "Actually my young lord if anything after what I have see today my lord husband is a better lover than you will ever be!"

The words did have their desired effect the smirk on his handsome face soon turned in a snarl as he suddenly brought his fist up as though to strike her.

Screaming she brought her hands up to cover her face only to hear the sound of a loud crash as pieces of the wall next to her got smashed through with his massive fist.

Terrified now she knew what she had done was foolish but she couldn't show her fear. Grabbing and pulling her roughly into his body so that there was no space at all between them he brought his lips to her ear as he pulled at her hair.

"See that is where you are wrong Elia, the seed has already been planted and there is nothing you can do about it!"

And as Elia felt his body pressed sinfully against hers with his dark blue eyes boring into her she had a sad feeling he was right.

She soon found her eyes falling from his trap of a gaze until they fell on his broad well muscled chest which was covered in dark hair and lower still. Gods help her for what is to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Elia is in way over head. But do not worry I have no plans to make her submit to Robert so easily. She is disgusted by him at the moment and he is going to need to show her a different side to him if he plans on getting on her good side.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime wants to prove himself and Elia reminisces.

**Arthur**

"Ser Jaime, no this is foolish!" Arthur spat out as he tried walk as fast as possible ahead of the young knight.

Jaime was brilliant with a sword, probably the best Arthur had ever seen of his age and the young man worshiped Arthur like he was Aegon the Conqueror himself so Arthur had a great deal of respect for the boy but this was madness just madness!

Grabbing a hold of Arthur's arm before he could go through one of Harrenhal's massive oaken doors and shove it in his face, Jaime whirled him around and imitated his lord father's face to the best of his ability.

“Ser Arthur I know I could be of good use in this search! Riverrun is near Casterly Rock and I know the area well. You are going to need all the swords you can, get why are you so against me coming to your aid!" Jaime demanded.

"Brandon is betrothed to one of the Tully girls I am sure he knows Riverrun better than you." Arthur replied curtly, he had no time for this young man's games the child just wanted glory but Aerys himself would have all their heads if Rhaegar took any more of his Kingsguard on his search.

Himself and Ser Lewyn were already going and Rhaegar had made sure to keep that secret though with Varys slithering about Aerys would know soon enough Arthur would bet Dawn on it.

"Brandon has not even visited Riverrun yet! He has not even met the Tully girl he told me himself at the tourney." Ser Jaime tugged at Arthur's arm ass he tried to push himself through the door once again.

Gritting his teeth in frustration, Arthur pulled himself free. Why was everyone around him turning into massive fools all of a sudden! "Jaime, the King will have your head if you come with us you have no personal connection to Princess Elia unlike myself and her Uncle Prince Lewyn. Now if you would stop wasting my time."

Turning his back to the golden haired male he went to make his way back through the door when one word stopped him right in his tracks. "Please." Arthur had never heard his voice like that, he sounded so … young! Since he became a sworn knight of the Kingsguard Arthur forget how young the boy actually was.

Slowly he turned around to face the youth and saw that Jaime look tired and old beyond his years.

"Did you know that he made me guard the door as he raped Queen Rhaella last night?" Jaime looked down at the cracked tiles beneath their feet and then brought his face back up to face Arthur's head on.

"I can take a lot of things, the burnings, the demands, the madness but not the rapes. Please let me come with you I promise I will be of good help."

Arthur rubbed a tired hand over his face. If any of his other sworn brothers had put it to him that way he would have laughed scornfully and told them they knew exactly what they had signed up for. But in Jaime's case Arthur knew that the youth hadn't realised how mad the king was when the white cloak of the Kingsguard was placed on his young strong shoulders.

Arthur made a helpless motion with his shoulders as Jaime stared pleadingly at him …. Gods be damned Rhaegar was going to kill him.

Looking around discreetly he placed a firm hand on Jaime's armoured shoulder before bending his head slightly so they were at eye level. He wanted Jaime to know exactly what he was getting into before he made a firm decision on coming with them on their search.

"I hope you realise that this is no game young warrior. You cannot just drop your sword and leave at the first sight of peril. We may be Kingsguard but on the Kingsroad we are going to meet with fellows who will be after our coin, our horse even our swords and armour." Arthur regarded Jaime seriously.

"We will find few friends there. Are you sure you want to come with us?"

The golden haired youth glanced down at his feet one last time before bringing his determined emerald eyes up to meet Arthur's violet ones. "When do we depart?"

Damn the Gods Aerys was going to burn them all Arthur thought cynically.

* * *

**Elia**

Staring around the darkened room Elia shivered and wrapped her arms around herself to keep some warmth.

The room was chilly even with the shutters closed and it was times like this she really missed the warmth of her homeland Dorne.

Elia found her eyes filling up. She missed her children. She had never gone so long without holding either of them in her arms and she worried that they were struggling without her already. She needed to get back to them soon, her and her beautiful babes sanity depended on it.

After that shameful display with the whore Robert had put some clothes on and then half walked half dragged Elia back to the room he had booked before he departed to go and in his own words "drink his fill and find some pretty whore to spend the night with."

Elia at the time had just turned her back to him and crossed her arms as if shielding herself from his presence. He had really scared her tonight but what made this all worse was the fact that he had no shame with parading around naked in front of her.

The only man she had ever seen in that way was Rhaegar and he had always treated her with gentleness and care when it came to their couplings. She spent one night with Robert Baratheon and she has already seen everything. Why do the gods feel the need to punish her so?

Picking up one of the blankets from the bed she wrapped it around her shoulders and furiously thought back tears. She refused to give that massive oaf the satisfaction of seeing her crumble. Knowing her luck he would walk in when she was crying and insult her even more.

As she was fighting back tears Elia thought back to the first time she had met Robert Baratheon.

_Harrenhal though colossal and dark was truly a magnificent thing to behold. Everywhere Elia looked there were either knights with their shining armour, lords with their handsome doublets, squires, hedge knights, men at arms, the lot._

_Her orange dress trailing behind her and her handmaidens not far behind, gossiping about which knights and lords were the most dashing._

_As a shrill giggle went up behind her after one of the young lord's gave her ladies a wink, Elia caught Ashara's eye and fought to keep a laugh back as Ashara gave her a mischievous grin._

_As they grew up together in Dorne Elia and Ashara had been inseparable and it had remained so even when Elia had came to Kingslanding to marry Prince Rhaegar._

_Ashara came with her and Arthur her handsome brother had already arrived as soon as he heard of Elia's betrothal to Rhaegar to become one of the sworn knights of King Aerys's Kingsguard._

_Elia was not exactly sure of his reasons but she could guess. Whenever she met Ser Arthur's violet eyes with her dark ones she always felt a shiver and not because he was incredibly handsome but because there was always something hidden there that he only showed to her. Only one word could describe it and it was longing._

_"Are you excited my Princess?" Ashara's sweet voice asked. "I suppose I am" Excitement felt foreign to Elia these days she was so used to taking care of Rhaenys and Aegon and her health had not been the best since he was born a few moons past._

_Sometimes there were days where she was so exhausted that she had to get one of her handmaidens to look after them both. In Harrenhal Rhaenys and Aegon would be in the care of one of her handmaidens during the Tourney itself as King Aerys had brought Elia to the throne room just before they departed Kingslanding, to threaten her._

_"You will be at the tourney and you will not shame my son with your Dornish ways. Have I made myself clear Elia?" Aerys snarled down at her from his monstrous iron chair._

_He was truly an ugly sight. With his long unwashed hair that was once a beautiful silver now turned to an ugly dirty blonde. His violet eyes swam with madness and his nails hadn't been cut in years._

_All Elia could say was "yes your grace" but truthfully deep in her thoughts she thought I despise this man._

_Ashara's bell like voice brought her out of her thoughts "I hear that the Starks, Baratheon's and many other houses are going to be there."_

_Elia had heard about the Starks, the men of winter with their long solemn faces and grey eyes. There was a girl Stark as well and she was said to be just as wild as her oldest brother Brandon. As for the Baratheon's, the eldest son was betrothed to the Lady Lyanna of House Stark and many ladies whispered about his womanizing ways and how had the Lady Lyanna managed to tame the young storm lord._

_Elia glanced around the courtyard looking for any sight of her brother Oberyn. He had made his way to Harrenhal from Dorne to join the Tourney and to see her as well as their uncle Ser Lewyn on the Kingsguard._

_Elia had chosen to wear orange today because he was coming. She did not want Oberyn to think she had forgotten her family back home and she wanted to prove to him that even though she was married to Rhaegar and lived in Kingslanding her heart would always remain in Dorne._

_As she was looking around at her surroundings hoping to catch a glimpse of orange as she knew her sweet brother would also be honouring House Martell today she ran into something solid and felt the breath leave her in a "whoosh"._

_Firm hands that were bigger than her shoulders circled both her arms and steadied her before she fell back onto the dirty courtyard ground below._

_Finding her feet and steadying herself Elia looked up slowly to see her saviour and felt her breath catch in her throat. The man was very tall, with thick dark hair that hung over his forehead and fell into his eyes …. And by gods what eyes this man had!_

_Elia had always loved Rhaegar's eyes as they were a beautiful shade of indigo and rarely showed anger. But this young man's eyes were blue like the sea and Elia could have sworn that she was drowning as she looked into them._

_But the spell was broken when he opened his mouth._

_"Please Princess watch where you are walking in future. I would hate for you to fall and break a nail." The man smirked cruelly down at her, his eyes that she thought beautiful a moment ago glinted with malice._

_Elia felt her teeth clench together in rage. Who did this young man think he was to treat her like some serving girl. She was Elia of Dorne! A princess and future queen of the Seven Kingdoms._

_Pushing herself out of his iron hold she looked around her for Ashara or one of her handmaidens but they were nowhere to be seen. Elia realised she must have lost them when she was looking for Oberyn._

_Bringing her dark eyes back to the arrogant youth she felt her face fall into a mask of cool courtesy "If you would excuse me I do have to be going -"_

_As she tried to sidestep the man he moved his body in front of hers and she found herself nearly bumping into him once again. "Now, now princess anger does not suit you. I would sooner see a smile on such a pretty face."_

_Elia was getting tired of his arrogance, putting her hands at her sides she clenched them into tight fists until her knuckles turned white "I do not seem to have the pleasure of knowing your name?"_

_The man stared at her a moment his eyes darkening slightly before he chuckled and bowed "I'm lord Robert of the House Baratheon. It is a pleasure to meet you Princess."_

_As Robert straightened back up Elia suddenly felt foolish. How had she not recognise him? She had already witnessed him speaking to Lyanna Stark when she arrived with the rest of the royal party at Harrenhal this morning._

_She remembered thinking when she saw him speaking with Lyanna this morning that she wished Rhaegar looked at her like that. Robert looked at Lyanna like was a goddess among men though Elia did witness his eyes stray to whenever a pretty lady walked by, though his eyes always came back to the wolf girl._

_Coming out of her thoughts Elia stared at Robert as he stared back at her. It seemed they were both trying to figure the other out._

_As she stared at his stubbled jaw her eyes found his eyes again and she felt herself shiver. Robert did not look at her like he looked at Lyanna, no he looked at her like she was something he wanted to eat._

_His blue eyes had went incredibly dark and they kept doing a sweep of her body as if he was committing everything to memory. Suddenly feeling uneasy, Elia stuttered out "It was a pleasure meeting you Lord Robert but I must be going. My Lord Husband will be searching for me. Good day to you!"_

_Rushing away from him Elia felt his eyes burning a hole in her back until she was out of his sight_.

Pulled from her memory Elia heard feet stomping up the stairs of the tavern, laying down quickly in bed and pulling the blanket over her she closed her eyes and pretended to sleep.

She could not face Robert just now, not when she felt this shaken.

The sound of footsteps stopped at the door to the room and Elia heard the door creak as it was pushed open.

Keeping her eyes tightly closed Elia heard the footsteps again until the came to a stop in front of her on the bed.

Her heart was beating three times as fast but she refused to open her eyes and face the frightening lord she knew would be standing there.

Suddenly Elia felt something on her cheek, and she realised with a start that it was a hand. The hand was massive and very firm so she knew without a doubt that it was Robert's as she still remembered the feel of his hands after the other times he had touched her.

Slowly he stroked her cheek and then pushed a strand of hair back that had somehow fallen into her face.

Suddenly the hand was no longer there and Elia heard him walk away out of the room and shut the door.

His hand had left a fire on her skin that burned where he had touched her. Robert had never been gentle with her only rough and unpleasant. All Elia could think now was, what had just happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope Jaime does not come across ooc. I wanted to show how young he still is. He is not hardened by war just yet!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhaegar has a talk with his mother.

**Rhaegar**

Staring silently into the flames that were burning brightly from the fire in his solar, his letter to his Mother unfinished on the table, Rhaegar thought of what was soon to come.

On the morrow he and his merry band of misfits would all be on there way to the Riverlands, to hopefully end this madness that the young Baratheon lord had started when he had taken one of the things that Rhaegar cherished above all, his Elia.

Running a tired hand through his long silver hair and letting out a mournful sigh, he could not help but think what an absolute mess this entire rescue mission was going to be.

The group that was accompanying him on his search were full of capable men, great warriors and cunning men amongst them. Though the problem was they all had their own agendas and different personalities that were sure to clash in the worst of ways.

But they all had one thing in common.

As of this point in time they all hated him.

Oberyn Martell had never liked him, he thought that Rhaegar was a man with a head full of dreams and nothing else of value to his character. Most of all he despised him because he married Elia who was without a doubt the most important person to Oberyn and up until their betrothal he had manage to scare all the other suitors of sister away.

Brandon and Eddard Stark did not trust Rhaegar as far as they could throw him since the Tourney and he could not blame them. Even now he had intentions towards their sister, which have had to take a back seat due to Robert Baratheon’s meddling.

Rhaegar didn’t need to look at Brandon's wolfish snarl or look into Eddard's cold eyes to know they would not approve of his plans.

Ser Lewyn Martell was so angry at Rhaegar that he had refused to see him until the search for Elia begins so he had no idea what sort of reaction to expect from him on the morrow when they would come face to face for the first time since the Tourney.

Eyes shooting fire at him as hot as a thousand suns most likely.

Ser Arthur was a curious one. Since the Tourney he had been oddly cool with Rhaegar to the point where their interactions seemed to freeze up any time he spoke to Arthur directly.

Rhaegar knew Arthur was close with Elia, they had grown up together in Dorne after all but Arthur was also his friend so he had expected him to be more favourable to him than the others had been. But each hostile look Arthur sent his way any time Rhaegar had spoken up in regards to their search had proven otherwise.

Jaime Lannister was now also coming along on the search due to Arthur's insistence that the young Kingsguard could be of use. Rhaegar could not see how a young green Knight would be of more use than one of his fathers other, older more seasoned Kingsguards but if Arthur wanted him to come then he would let it be.

At least one of the men on this search would not hate his very being.

Coming out of his dark thoughts, sitting up quickly in his chair as a firm knock on his solar door sounded before it opened and in came his mother.

Dressed in a long black gown, with red lace up the sleeves and around the bodice his mother would look every inch the Targaryen Queen that she was if not for the pale drawn in face, sunken over sharp cheekbones and haunted violet eyes that had seen more horrors than most people could even imagine.

Standing up Rhaegar made his way over to her bowing lowly in front of her figure before taking one of her frail hands in one of his own and placing a soft kiss on the back of it.

“Mother, what brings you to my chambers at this late hour?” Rhaegar asked as he straightened back up so he could guide her to one of the chairs sitting next to the table he was sitting at mere moments ago.

“Thank you my son.” Rhaella said in her iron tones as Rhaegar pulled out a chair for her to sit in.

Taking a seat she brought her haunted eyes up to his and gave him a look that was so filled with hostility that he was shaken, his mother had rarely gotten angry at him ever since he was a small boy.

“You do realise that your foolish display at that dreadful tourney towards the Stark child has caused all of this mess?” Rhaella snapped at him narrowing her eyes and gripping the arms of her chair as she leaned forward into Rhaegar’s face.

“Mother, I-" he tried to say.

“NO! Do not even speak you foolish boy! You do understand your wife could be dead? Raped? Beaten from an inch of her life all because you got a taste for some wolf cub!” Snarling in his face as he flinched letting all those possibilities run through his mind, no he could not think like that.

The thought of his Elia being hurt in any way and worst of all because of his actions was too much for him to bear.

Leaning back in her chair, Rhaella never took her angry eyes off him.

Staring back at her face, once incredibly beautiful now harsh with stress and age, surrounded by her wild halo of silver hair Rhaegar thought to himself numbly that gone was the frail woman that was broken from his father's cruelty.

This was the Queen Rhaella making a rare appearance.

“I will get Elia back Mother I promise.” Rhaegar spoke firmly, willing himself to believe it with all his might as he grabbed her hand on the table.

Staring at him with those haunted eyes suddenly the fight went out of her and she sighed as her shoulders sunk in on themselves. Suddenly she looked much smaller.

“I hope so my son.” Rhaella whispered as she clutched his hand back.

“Elia is one of the only people to show me kindness. But she also does not treat me like I am made of glass like the rest of the fools in your father's court.”

Looking down guiltily Rhaegar knew he was included in that assessment of hers.

Snapping to attention he looked back up as his mother stroked a hand through his hair, before she clutched his face between long, thin, desperate, bony fingers.

“You should not treat Elia as though she is made of glass either my sweet boy." She stared hard into his violet eyes with her own willing him to see.

Rhaegar felt his breath catch and freeze in his throat at her next words before a horrible anxious feeling overtook his entire being.

“Because Elia is the sun, fly too close and you will burn. But some people like being burned and I have a feeling this young Storm Lord is one of them."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that is all the chapters so far :) hope you all enjoy this story I am creating and please let me know your thoughts on what you personally like to see happen.


End file.
